Fallen
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Sasuke feels that he's losing Sakura. She feels that losing him is the best way to avoid pain. I suck at this summary. Read and review please! No flaming!
1. Chapter 1

**I love writing tragedy fics.**

* * *

It was a quiet, rainynight in Konoha. Sakura stared out of her window emotionlessly, remembering the day that Sasuke left the village...and everyone in it.

* * *

_"I love you more than anything!" 12 year old Sakura cried, tears pouring down her face. There was a tense silence afterwards._

_"After all this time," Sasuke mumbled. He turned around and smirked at the young girl. "You're still annoying." He turned his back on her and continued his exit._

_"Please!" Sakura pleaded, running towards him. "Don't go! If you do, I'll scream and-" She was cut off. The Uchiha was already behind her, and she could feel his dark aura._

_"Sakura," he whispered, "Thank you."_

_Sakura stood frozen. She didn't know what to do anymore...it was hopeless. The cold wind blew through her stiffened body._

_**Pang! **Sakura felt a painful blow from the base of her neck. Her eyes slowly closed as she whispered, "Sasuke-kun..."_

_

* * *

_Sakura shook the painful memory out of her troubled mind, teardrops flying and glistening in the flashes of the lightnings. "I hate you," she hissed through gritted teeth. Five years was just too long for her. She left the window and went straight to bed. 

"Hey forehead girl," a teasing voice piped, "Wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ino sticking her tongue out with a smirk. She sat up and yawned. "Ohayo, Ino-pig."

It was morning, Sakura realized. She got up from bed and went into her bathroom to take a ten-minute shower. She then got out after ten minutes with a towel and told Ino to wait for her in the living room while she dressed.

"About time," Ino whined as Sakura walked down the stairs with her casual outdoor clothes.

"Quit your whining and lets go," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. The two friends left the house, bickering.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted from the Ramen restaurant. "Hey Ino!"

The two girls turned to him and greeted back, "Ohayo."

"Sakura," a stern female voice spoke.

Sakura and Ino turned around and saw Tsunade. They politely bowed. "Ohayo, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded once and turned to Ino. "Ino, may I borrow Sakura for a few? You don't mind do you?"

Ino smiled and replied, "No. Not at all." She then turned to Sakura and said, "Busted!" and ran off giggling.

Sakura followed Tsunade to the Hokage tower, where they had their talk.

"Sakura," Tsunade started, "We are expecting the Uchiha back in Konoha today."

Sakura felt shock and anger run through her, but she kept her calm composition. "How are you certain, Tsunade-sama?"

"Jonin reports from their missions," Tsunade answered flatly, "They saw him making his way here."

"So what did you want me for?"

"To be his escort when he arrives."

Sakura was very angry now.

**_Cha! As if! I'm not going to be his escort! That bastard betrayed us! He should be exiled! _**Inner Sakura was fuming.

Sakura sighed and said, "Fine." She stood up and left.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the small, thin forest. He was on his way to Konoha, and just thought about all of the people in his past. _Pathetic._

As he closed in on the entrance gate, he saw a very familiar figure. The flash of pink immediately had her identified. _Sakura. _He walked up to her and looked into her eyes. They weren't the same. They were dark, cold, and...sad.

"Welcome back, Uchiha," Sakura nearly spat, "The Hokage sent me as an escort. Now, if you will follow me please. The Hokage wants to see you...immediately." She turned her back at Sasuke and started to walk away.

_What the heck? Uchiha? _Sasuke was stunned. He never thought that the girl who 'claimed' that she loved him would one day have the nerve to call him Uchiha. That was just wrong! "Sakura."

Sakura halted in her tracks. Without even turning around, she stated sternly, "Uchiha, you will address me as Haruno. Is that understood?"

Sasuke was beyond stunned now. Haruno? He never called her that. Never. Just for his sake, he replied, "Hai."

"Good." She then started walking again, with a very mentally shocked Uchiha following her.


	2. Cherry Blossom

**Notice: Sasuke's punishment was that he couldn't leave the village, go on missions, or train after twelve pm. This would last for three months. Just so you know, I'll be time skipping.**

* * *

Sasuke laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "So bored," he mumbled to himself. He rolled over to his side and groaned. "I've gotta do something." He sat up and looked at his watch. 12:01 pm. He rolled his eyes and opened his window. He looked around and then jumped out. 

Sasuke walked around the streets of Konoha doing his grocery shopping. He had no reason to do so, but he was bored and rich. Nothing else to do but buy things right? As he was about to pick up a bag of chips from a shelf, a cold feminine voice spoke.

"I see you're out of your hermit shell, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to his left and saw Sakura piercing through his eyes with her sharp, blank stare. "It's called a house," he corrected sarcastically. He smirked and added, "Haruno."

Sakura's stare now turned into a very intimidating glare. "You're pathetic. You found nothing to do so you decide to buy merchandise for fun. Well, what about the people who NEED them, huh? Ever thought of that, baka?" She folded her arms and waited for his answer.

Sasuke kept his mouth closed. _It's my fault she's like this. I was like her when we were young. So cold and distant..._

"Uchiha."

Sakura's stern wake up call brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. He lowered his gaze from her eyes to the floor and replied grudgingly, "No."

Sakura closed her eyes and turned around to leave. "At least you know now."

Sasuke placed the chips in the basket full of...stuff...he was carrying and watched the pink-haired kunoichi leave. He smirked to himself. "As if." He went to the cash register to pay for his groceries.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called when Sasuke came out of the grocery store. He was with Neji and Shikamaru.

"Yo," Sasuke called back calmly. He walked up to the trio and asked, out of topic, "What's wrong with Sakura?"

The three boys looked away and kept silent.

Sasuke knew they were keeping something from him, and he didn't like it. "Let go to my house to talk about it."

The three accepted and they all went to the Uchiha's luxurious mansion-like house.

* * *

When the four came inside the house, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru sat on a long couch as Sasuke sat on a small, yet comfy chair. They started the 'conference'. 

"So?" Sasuke started.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto answered lowly, "She's...different. She only softens herself to Ino. To the rest of us...she isolates herself and always says harsh words. She doesn't smile or laugh anymore."

"Sometimes," Shikamaru remarked, "I come home late in the evening from Chouji's house...and I pass by her house. I take a glance at her window and see her crying. At least I know she's human- Ow!"

Naruto punched Shikamaru on the head. "You peek into her window? Pervert!"

Shikamaru flailed his arms around. "N-no!" he stuttered, "She's my friend! I would never do that! I'm just concerned for her that's all. And besides, I don't peek! I glance."

Sasuke seemed to twitch. _Shikamaru...concerned? Wow. Everyone has changed._

"And it's all your fault," Neji added coldly. His pearl eyes traveled to the young Uchiha, who looked at him with a clueless look. "YOU made her like this. She trains 24/7, believes that she's better than evryone else, and she's not social."

_Ouch. _Naruto and Shikamaru stopped their bickering and looked at Neji.

Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "Thank you. That's all that I need to know." But inside, he was hurt, though he already knew it was his fault. _It still hurts to know the truth from someone else._

"Bye Sasuke-teme," Naruto waved as the trio exited the door and closed it along the way.

Sasuke stood up and placed his groceries in the right places in his kitchen. _My fault._

_

* * *

_Sakura was in the forest throwing dozens of shuriken and kunai on target points she set up on many of the trees. She hit every single one. She sat down on the ground and panted. "That-was...i-intense," she muttered. She inhaled sharply and then exhaled. She stood up and began picking out her weapons from the target boards. 

The kunoichi left the forest and was now at the park, under a cherry blossom tree. She picked up one of its fallen flowers and looked into it deeply. _Sakura...cherry blossom. Pathetic. It just makes me underestimated by my foes! _As if the flower had betrayed her, she angrily threw it aside.

"So this is where you are...Haruno." Sasuke seemed to have spat the last word.

Sakura turned around and spat back, "Uchiha." She then turned her back on him and asked dryly, "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me," Sasuke answered in an emotionless tone, "Do you love me?"

Sakura smirked and turned around to face him. She snickered and said, "I never knew you were so stupid, Uchiha. Years ago, you were the top smartest of the academy." She then added, "Don't forget, you're just lucky that the Hokage gave you the chance to prove youself worthy of my level that I can speak to you."

That last sentence hit hard. Sasuke almost flinched at her harsh words. "Indeed I am," he admitted, "So answer me. Do you?"

"No. I no longer know how to love. Just to hate...detest. Do not expect any feelings from me." And with that, she left the park.

Sasuke stood by the cherry tree, mentally flabbergasted. _She...she can't be Sakura. She must be Itachi. She HAS to be! But wait...nah! I killed Itachi! _He leaned his back on the tree and looked up at the falling petals. "Sakura," he whispered, "Cherry blossom." He straightened himself and left the park as well.

* * *

Nightfall came to Konoha. It was quiet and peaceful. No chaotic sounds, just dark and comforting. 

Except for one. Sakura. She was at her window again, looking up at the skies. _So dark...so soothing. _She closed her eyes and imagined herself being in the dark mists of the heavens. Without even knowing it, she slowly lowered her body and fell asleep on her soft mat.

_Sasuke-kun..._


	3. One Kiss

**Sorry people, but this fic isn't tragic!**

* * *

It was a brand new day for Konoha. It was sunny, cool, cloudless, and cheerful. A perfect day for...training? Well only for two people. Sasuke and Sakura. 

Sakura threw her kunai at a target board and scored a direct in the center. "Perfect," she whispered to herself and smirked.

"Haruno," a very familiar voice spoke.

"Uchiha," Sakura stated. She turned her head slightly and asked, "Here for trainging I see?"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course." He looked up at her and asked, "May I have a talk with you? It's...out of topic, though."

Long silence. "Why?" Sakura asked, "Why do you wish to speak to me? I was open to your words when we were younger. Now that I'm closed, why do you wish to speak to me?" She bit her lower lip to hold back her tears.

"I...," Sasuke started, "I... I don't understand the things that are going on right now. I feel so...lost."

Sakura's lips straightened into a very faint smile. "You were always lost," she said softly, "You never asked anyone to guide you when you were young. Therefore, no one was able to help you." She turned to face him, tears visible in her eyes. "You were lost in the darkness back then. But now that you're all grown up...you ask for guidance?"

Sasuke stared at her. He could see her breaking into pieces before him, cracking like fragile glass. "Sakura..."

"You had your revenge," she toned bitterly, "But...tell me. My words so long ago, they were right weren't they? Revenge will bring no one happiness or satisfaction. Not even you." Forgetting the tears she was holding back, she blinked, sending teardrops flowing down her pale cheeks. "You accomplished you goal...what do you need guidance for?"

Sasuke stood silent, but then said, "Like you said. Revenge didn't make me happy or satisfied." He looked into Sakura's deep jade eyes. "That's why...I need you to help me find my happiness. The only thing that I couldn't find for almost six years." He held out his hand to her. "I'll help you find yours."

Sakura looked down at his hand. Realizing that she had just gone soft, she quickly turned icy. "Shut up!" she shouted, rubbing her eyes, "I'm not helping you! In case you haven't noticed I hate you now! You're stupid, you're bitter, you're... I hate you, Sasuke-kun!" She popped.

Sasuke smiled. _She still loves me. _He walked over to the weeping Sakura and said, "You called me Sasuke-kun."

Sakura looked up at him, shock and embarrassment running through her. She blushed madly and cried, "No! I meant Sa- I mean Uchiha! I don't-" She gasped when she felt Sasuke's warm breath on her left cheek.

"Sakura," he whispered into her ear, "Do you love me?"

Sakura uttered out alibies and reasons that didn't make any sense, but she could tell that the young Uchiha wasn't buying any one of them. She gave up. "Yes," she admitted in defeat. She looked down at the ground, ready to be pushed away again_. Here goes. 3...2...1..._

"Good."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at Sasuke. "W-what?" she asked lamely.

"I said 'good'," he answered flatly.

"But I-"

"You thought that I was going to push you away." Sasuke finished for the stunned kunoichi.

Sakura nodded weakly. "Yes." She closed her eyes.

Electric jolts sparked through Sakura's body as a soft, warm object touched her lips. She opened her eyes and was very shocked to see that Sasuke was kissing HER! _He's kissing me! He...he loved me back! Sasuke-kun finally loved me back! _She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around his neck, while returning the passionate kiss at the same time.

Sasuke smiled inwardly. _Thank you. _He wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim waist and deepened the kiss. _I love you. I love you._

The two broke apart and looked at each other with glazed eyes, panting.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura and said, "I love you, too."

Sakura smiled back with a blush.

The both of them had found their happiness that day. It was all hidden in one kiss. The darkness in them had fallen.


End file.
